


How Sweet do you Taste

by darter_blue



Series: Kinktober Fics [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Blood Kink, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Consent is Sexy, Frottage, Kinktober 2020, Knife Play, Smut, Steve is smitten, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darter_blue/pseuds/darter_blue
Summary: Steve is currently pinned against the wall by the deadliest assassin in the known world. And it's the hottest thing that has ever happened to him.Does the Winter Soldier know exactly what he's doing to Steve right now? Of course he does. He canfeel it.He's pressing his thigh into Steve's painfully hard erection. And he's smiling. And it'sbeautiful.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Kinktober Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983098
Comments: 26
Kudos: 362





	How Sweet do you Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelies.
> 
> Some more kinktober for you - this one was requested by [ixalit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ixalit)
> 
> knife play and praise kink
> 
> Its much sweeter than it sounds - trust me.
> 
> Do you trust me?

Steve isn't exactly sure how he ended up here, but he's not complaining. 

The deadliest assassin in the known world has him pressed up against a brick wall. Has a hand around his throat, has a knife blade kissing at Steve’s cheek.

And the look in his eyes is… well it's not what Steve was expecting. It's hunger, it's controlled aggression, it's full of promise, and underneath all that - it's _playful._

It's giving Steve the most painful boner he's had since he woke up from the ice.

Maybe since before the serum.

And this guy, the assassin - the _Winter Soldier_ \- he can feel it. Because he's leaning into it. Oh _Jesus_ , he's pressing his thigh into it. Those thighs that had distracted Steve enough to get him into this mess in the first place. And yeah… that's not helping. Any minute now he's gonna blow his load in this fucking joke of a uniform and he'll never be able to show his face in this business again. 

But then this guy, the Winter Soldier, he flicks those stormy grey eyes down to Steve's mouth - which may or may not be hanging open right now, his breath coming too fast, his desire written all over his too obvious face - and back again, loosening the grip on Steve's throat and taking his hand away to pop at the side of his mask, letting it drop away from where it covered the bottom half of his face.

And oh, Steve can't catch a fucking break, because this guy, this fucking guy, is absolutely goddamn gorgeous.

He will deny the whine that escapes his throat at the sight of all that perfect bone structure until the day he dies. 

'Captain America, huh?' The guy says, knife still resting against Steve’s cheek, thigh still pressed up into Steve’s hard-as-fuck cock, smiling like he's just won the lottery, 'You are not what I was expecting.'

'Sorry to disappoint,' Steve says with as much authority as his brain is capable of right now (not a lot. Not much at all)

'Oh, baby, I _'_ m not disappointed,' the Winter Soldier practically purrs, 'This is _not_ disappointing,' the guy's free hand strokes down Steve’s chest to his dick, cupping it too gently for the position they're in. 'I was expecting someone older, someone a little meaner, someone _boring.'_ And Steve has to bite his lip to stop his gasp at the way the soldier leans into him, presses that thigh up even higher, strokes at his dick through the fabric of his uniform with a well placed thumb.

He's in so much trouble. He's seconds away from coming all over the place. From embarrassing the fuck out of himself in front if the most beautiful man he's ever seen in his life.

There's not a lot he can do about it. 

He's not even sure he’d want to, if he could.

'I am…' he swallows, takes a breath, tries to calm his fucking nerves, 'I am plenty _mean,'_ is what he manages to say, trying his best to narrow his stupid heart eyes. Probably failing like the disaster he is.

'Oh, baby no, you're so sweet, look at this face,' the soldier smiles, digging the point of his knife into Steve’s cheek enough for him to feel it, but not enough to draw blood. And why, _why_ does that make his dick jump in his pants. 'So sweet for me,' the soldier coo's, pressing up again with his thigh, sending Steve to the very brink of control. He's hanging on by his fucking fingernails. He has to do something.

'I am not _sweet,'_ Steve says, short and sharp, tightening his grip around the wrist of the soldier's knife hand, his metal hand, and bringing his other hand up to knock the guy's flesh and bone hand away from Steve’s dick.

The soldier's reaction is instant, he draws his hand up and away from Steve, pulls the other away from Steve’s face - breaking Steve’s grip easily, spinning the knife, and holding both hands up in peace. 'Okay, okay,' he says, taking a step back, 'Hey I read this wrong, that's on me.' 

And Steve can see the genuine apology in the soldier's face, chagrined, a little disappointed maybe. And huh. That's... Well, Steve is no longer seconds from coming in his pants, but he feels like he just lost something. 

'I can't let you take the intel though, Cap,' and he reaches in to pluck the USB right out of Steve’s pocket. Steve, who's still pressed up against the wall, still reeling from the whiplash, reacts too late to grab it back. 'It was nice to meet you, though,' he says with a mock, two fingered salute.

'No!' Steve says, a little too vehemently, reaching out and grabbing at the Winter Soldier by his arm, and finds himself suddenly slammed back into the wall for his trouble, the knife back at his cheek, a hand around his throat again, but no thigh between his legs this time. Just two hundred pounds of angry assassin crowding him into the brick.

And yep, Steve’s fully hard again.

At least it helps his case this time. 'I didn't mean you had to stop,' he whispers, struggling to breathe with the hand around his throat, keeping his hands firm on the soldier's arms, but not pushing away. And the pressure releases a little. Enough that he can breathe. 

And the soldier leans in further, draws the knife down Steve’s cheek and to his lips, presses it into Steve’s flesh while Steve just pants hot breath over the steel of the blade, lets his head fall back against the brick at the overwhelming sensation of the promise of pain. 

'You like this?' 

Steve nods, pressing the blade in deeper, feeling the tip of it break the skin of his lip.

'You want this?'

He nods again, licking his lips to catch the blood, letting his tongue run against the tip of the blade And Steve nearly loses it at the way the soldier's eyes blow out, the way he swallows, the way he licks his own lush, pink lips in response.

'Oh you are _fun,'_ the soldier says, bringing his thigh back up to dig into Steve's cock, 'I bet I can make you come just like this can't I?'

Steve doesn't bother to answer, but his expression must give him away, because the soldier's smile is fucking _predatory._

And he presses his face into Steve's, to run his own tongue over the blood on Steve’s lips. 'Oh, baby, you _are_ sweet,' he licks his lips again, 'So _good.'_ And before Steve can respond, he takes Steve’s lips with his mouth, pulling the knife back just far enough that it's resting on Steve’s chin. He crowds Steve in even further with his entire body, rocking his thigh up into Steve's dick as he sucks on his tongue, still holding him by the throat, Steve bringing his hands down to the soldier's hips, to pull him even closer.

And it's too much, the weight of the soldier, the way he's rolling his hips into Steve, rocking his thigh up into him, licking at Steve's mouth, biting at his lips, holding him by the throat. Steve can't hold on. So he doesn't. He lets go. Let's it all crash over him, and he's coming, and coming, hot bursts shooting into his uniform, his head slamming back into the bricks, his back arching his chest up into the soldier's chest.

And he feels the soldier go rigid, hears the gasp, senses the shock waves as his own orgasm takes him as he rides through it against Steve's spent cock. Steve’s cock that is perking right back up at the feel of the soldier coming against him. At the look on his pretty, pretty face as he loses it right along with Steve.

The soldier takes a few breaths, eases off the pressure of the hand around Steve’s throat, pulls the knife back, twirling it once, slowly, and sheathes it at his thigh.

And yeah, Steve’s dick jumps in his pants at that little move. Which has the soldier looking down at the damp, tenting fabric of his uniform.

'Is that… again?' he asks, the first hint of surprise in his voice since this whole night started.

'It ah… can take a few times to really go down,' Steve says, removing a hand from the soldier's hip to paw at the back of his own neck, 'I mean, sometimes,' he bites his lip and looks up at the soldier from under his lashes, letting his eyes do what they do best, 'With the right stimulation.'

And the soldier is looking at him, smiling that smile that Steve is starting to love, pupils blown so wide there's no grey left of his eyes. 'Oh, sweetheart, you are a fucking _gift.'_ And Steve almost comes again as the soldier drops to his knees. 'Lets see how sweet you _really_ taste.'

And yeah. Steve might actually die tonight.

But he's _definitely_ not complaining.

**Author's Note:**

> come find me in the comments (I love hearing from you!) Or on Tumblr and Twitter:
> 
> [darter-blue](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/darter-blue) on tumblr
> 
> [@beclouise13](https://twitter.com/beclouise13) on twitter


End file.
